Route 66
by SNAKEBITES
Summary: Sango is a cheerleader and Miroku is a football player. After loosing a big game, Inu,Kag,San,and Mir go on a road trip, to find love their only path. MirSan and InuKag.
1. Little Gathering

Little Gathering

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sango is a varsity cheerleader. She's been eyeing the school's football team's quarterback, Miroku Houshi. And about 2 weeks ago, all her dreams came true. First Miroku asked her out. Then when she went home, her parents surprised her with a brand new BMW convertible. She sort of wrecked the other one. Anyways, she's been so happy, that her peppiness, has made Kagome a little jealous. So one day she asks Sango a question at lunch.

"Sango? Where do babies come from?" Kagome asked.

Sango splashed her soda that she just sipped everywhere. She started laughing.

"Oh, crap! My uniform!" Sango said and grabbed a napkin off the lunch table.

"Sorry." Kagome said with a giggle.

"What's so funny? Mrs. Okino is going to kill me!" Sango said, and started rubbing her uniform hard.

"Out of all the colors in the rainbow, they choose green and white." Sango said.

"Don't forget black." Kagome said, with a sarcastic ring in her voice.

Sango giggled. "But was there a question you wanted to ask?"

"Oh, yeah. What do you think of me and......" Kagome's voice trailed off.

"You and who?" Sango asked.

"Me and uh, Inuyasha." Kagome let out.

Sango couldn't help but laugh, well she held it in. She didn't want to point it out that Inuyasha has been in love with Kikyo for a while. Sango broke loose from those weird thoughts.

"Kagome, go to tomorrow's game, and I'll see what I can do." Sango said, hoping it would help.

"Thank you!" Kagome yelled, "You're the nicest cheerleader, ever!!"

"Did some one call my name?" Ayame asked as she walked over to the table.

"Oh, hi, Ayame." Kagome said and looked up.

"Hey Ayame." Sango said and got up to hug her.

Ayame walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug. I guess you could say that she was in that group.

"Ok. I don't know where we are supposed to meet Mrs. Okino tomorrow. She didn't tell us where to meet." Ayame asked.

"I don't know, but we can find out." Sango said as she chained her arm in Ayame's, "We'll be back."

"Ok." Kagome said and put on a fake smile. 'Before she became a cheerleader, we used to have so much fun.' Kagome sighed.

"Hey Kagome." Miroku said.

"Oh, hi Miroku." Kagome said emotionless.

"Are you ok?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kagome answered.

"I forgot what I was going to ask. Oh yeah where did my beautiful girlfriend run off to?" Miroku asked.

Before she could answer, Kagome saw some one behind Miroku. Inuyasha. Kagome smiled, "She went to Mrs. Okino's to go ask her something about tomorrow."

"Ok. Thanks." Miroku said and walked out of the lunchroom.

"So... How has your day been going?" Inuyasha said and sat across from Kagome.

"Fine, yours?" Kagome asked.

"Good, thanks. Just nervous about tomorrow's game." Inuyasha answered.

"Why? You're one of the best players. I would be scared to cheer. Because they have to perform, in front of strangers and friends, without making a mistake. I'd be so scared." Kagome said.

"That's true." Inuyasha said.

They talked half of their lunch hour, talking about sports, school, movies, and music.

"Hey. Sorry it took so long, but Mrs. Okino, wasn't there." Sango said walking in, hand-in-hand with Miroku.

"You guys look too cute together!" Ayame said as she walked to the table.

"Hey Ayame." Inuyasha said, and gave her a hug.

'I wish I was her.' Kagome thought to herself.

"What's up, peoples!" Kikyo said and walked to the table, filled with her friends.

"Hey." Sango said and gave her a hug.

Kikyo went over to Miroku and gave him a hug, and did the same for Kagome, Ayame and last but not least, Inuyasha.

"What's up, Kikyo?" Inuyasha said embracing her.

"Nothing." Kikyo answered, and took a seat next to Kagome.

"Was there some kind of jock meeting, that I didn't get the memo for?" Kouga said and gave Ayame, Sango, Kikyo, and Kagome a hug.

"You don't have little sisters for nothing." Rin said and walked over to the head captain of the varsity squad.

"Uh, sorry Rin. I forgot to tell you that we weren't having practice at lunch, today." Sango answered nervously.

"It's ok." Rin said. She was in the junior varsity, and well a junior. Sango was a senior, and Rin liked looking up to her, so now she's her little sister through squads.

Sango laid her head on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku stroked his fingers threw her curled hair.

"IS THERE ANYONE ELSE THAT NEEDS TO BE HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Ayame yelled.

Then, Kagura walked over to the table, flipping her loose hair.

Sango turned and said, "You.... You......you, didn't curl your hair!"

Ayame, Kikyo, and Rin just stared.

"What? Oh crud! I forgot that we have a game today!" Kagura said and ran into the bathroom, followed by her little sister, in cheerleading and for real, Kanna.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Everyone exited the lunchroom, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, (of course holding hands.) left to Algebra II. While Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kouga left to Chemistry II. As for Ayame she walked into the bathroom, to get Kagura, who was still stressing over her hair, and they went off to Web Page designing class.

"Oh my lord, this class is boring!" Sango sighed.

"I know but hey, one more period, and we'll be out of here." Miroku said.

"You're right." Sango said.

Sango dropped her pencil, and bent over to grab it. But once she did, she felt a strong hand run over her butt. She blushed then turned around to see who it was.

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled.

The teacher looked up from the papers she was grading, and glared at the screaming cheerleader.

"Sorry." Sango said in embarrassment.

"Miroku, you pervert." Sango whispered and sat back down.

"But I'm your boyfriend." Miroku replied.

"That could end right here right now." Sango said.

"Ok, sorry Sango. I really mean it." Miroku said and gave his puppy eyes. Whenever he did that it made Sango melt.

"It's ok." Sango said and smiled.

'Wow. Sango and Miroku make the perfect couple.' Kagome thought.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Everybody was eager to get out of the class, because she forgot to ask for the homework that nobody did.

Sango gave Miroku a hug. "Bye Miroku." She whispered into his ear, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye, Sango. After school I'll be on the football field practicing. You will too, right?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I'll be there. Bye." Sango said and waved as she turned around, to walk the opposite way.

Miroku just stood there and watched Sango walk away. Her cheerleading skirt sway left to right, and soon disappeared into the crowded halls.

Miroku turned around, "Inuyasha, wait up!" he yelled.

OK I finished the first chapter, I need to know if you want me to continue, tell me what you think, I'll continue if I get good reviews. Don't forget to read Unknown Love Until Now, my other story. See ya later!


	2. One More Period to Go

One More Period to Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone one else.

Sango made her way to 6th period P.E. She was glad that Miroku wasn't in this class because he would have so many chances to well you know. She emptied her head of all those thoughts, and entered the girls' dressing room.

"I guess we're not suiting out today." Sango said.

"SANGO!!!" the coach yelled.

Sango groaned, and walked into the coach's office, "Yes?"

"Mrs. Okino called a few seconds ago, she need you in her room, right now." The coach said and handed her the pass. "Go ahead and take your stuff."

"Ok." Sango said calmly, but inside she was jumping around, she always hated this class so whenever she had the chance to get out, she would take it.

"Where are you going Miss Sango?" Inuyasha asked from behind her.

"Mrs. Okino's. Thanks to her I get to skip this class. At least I think." Sango replied.

"Lucky." Inuyasha said, "Can I come?"

"Maybe, hm-mm, let me think." Sango said and put her finger on her chin. "Sure but just tell Coach Keton, that you're coming with me to help Mrs. Okino. Now hurry."

"What? Do you expect me to run?" Inuyasha said and turned around to go tell the coach.

"Maybe." Sango said giggling, "I'll be right here, when you come back."

Inuyasha disappeared into the dressing room, lucky him, they weren't suiting out. He came back out, and nodded.

"Ok, come on, let's go." Sango said and pulled on his shirt.

When they got there, everyone was in there, even Kagome.

"What's going on?" Sango asked when she walked in.

"Don't know? She just called everyone out of their classes." Ayame answered.

"Hey Sango." Miroku said with his arms wide open.

Sango walked over to Miroku and gave him a hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

"Like I said at lunch, you guys make the cutest couple." Ayame announced.

"OK!!!!! I CALLED YOU ALL HERE BECAUSE..." Mrs. Okino said and everyone looked at her as she walked into her classroom, "Why are the jocks here?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know." Sango said, still in Miroku's arms.

"Let go of her, Miroku." Mrs. Okino said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok." Miroku said and opened his arms so Sango could get out.

"Someone's PMSing." Ayame said to Sango. Sango giggled.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Okino said, glaring at Ayame.

"Sorry, Mrs. Okino. You seem kinda mad." Ayame said biting her bottom lip.

"I know, it's just because, we have a big tomorrow, and everyone's stressing. I'm sorry if I take it out on anyone." Mrs. Okino said as she looked a everyone in the room.

"Sorry. I don't know who you are?" Mrs. Okino said as she pointed to Kagome. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kagome. I'm good friends with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Ayame, Kagura, Kouga, and Kikyo." Kagome said.

"Pssh." Kikyo said and rolled her eyes.

"What was that for?" Mrs. Okino growled, turning her head to Kikyo.

"I'm so not friends with her." Kikyo said still rolling her eyes.

"Well Miss Kikyo, go outside in the hall, I'll deal with you later." Mrs. Okino spat.

"Whatever." Kikyo mumbled as she walked out of the room.

"Ok, on to what I was going to say. Girls, today we have someone her to show you some new cheers." Mrs. Okino said really perky.

"Who is that?" Everyone asked, except for Kagome.

"This young lady right here." Mrs. Okino said and pointed to Kagome. Kagome was blushing.

"You Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yup." Kagome said.

"Phew. I thought it would be that freaky lady, Kaede." Kagura said.

"I know." Sango said.

"She couldn't do any flips, which made it difficult, since she had her own names for the flips." Ayame said.

"Yeah we kinda fired her. Anyways, Kagome why don't you start." Mrs. Okino said.

"What!?" Sango yelled, "Dressed like this!? Please let us go suit out!"

"Don't let them, please." Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga said.

"Eww." Ayame said. All the girls just scoffed and rolled their eyes.

"Fine girls go! Hurry!" Mrs. Okino said and pointed to the door.

"AAWWW!" the boys groaned.

"Oh my gosh. What am I gonna do with you guys?" Mrs. Okino said, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh yeah, you boys can go to the cafeteria and get all the cheerleaders, even Kikyo, and Kagome, a water bottle."

The guys just stood there, with a blank look on the pretty faces.

"GO!!!!!!! NOW, BEFORE I SEND YOU BACK TO CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mirs. Okino yelled.

All the guys rushed out.

"Ready? OK!" Kagome yelled.

After practice, all the girls were dripping in sweat.

"Jeez! pant Kagome can pant really create a work out!" Sango said and panted.

"Yeah, pant She looks so innocent. But at work outs, she's a living nightmare." Ayame said, bending over with her hands on her knees.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that." Sango said.

"Why?" Ayame asked.

Miroku walked over to Ayame and touched her butt.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I FORGOT ABOUT YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Ayame yelped.

Sango her eyebrow. "What do you think your doing?"

"Ayame? I didn't know that was you! I'm so sorry." Miroku said.

Sango walked up to Miroku. "Miroku?" she said in a calm voice.

"Yes?" Miroku said turning around.

WHACK! SLAP! WHACK! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!!!!!

Sango looked down at her boyfriend who was passed out on the classroom floor. "You really deserved that."

"Hey Sango, WHOA!" Inuyasha said, looking down at the passed out Miroku. "What happened?"

"Well, Ayame made the mistake of bending over, and Miroku 'accidentally' touched her butt. So I did my regular routine, that I bet he saw coming." Sango explained, leaving Inuyasha wide-eyed.

"Ok. Anyways, I was gonna ask you, were is Kikyo?" Inuyasha said.

"Kikyo? I'm not sure she wasn't at today's practice. Hmm, I don't know but I know where Kagome is." Sango said hoping he'd take the chance to go catch up.

"Ok, where is she?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango grinned, "Last I saw her she was changing..." Sango looked up, and Inuyasha was gone.

"INUYASHA! SHE STILL MIGHT BE CHANGING!!!! Oh well, I warned him." Sango said, hoping her heard her.

"Sango? Is that you?" Miroku said waking up to her soft words.

"Yes, Miroku it is." Sango answered, knelling so she could be eye level with him.

"Good. What happened?" Miroku said stroking her cheek.

"You touched Ayame, making her run out of the room, I was standing there the whole time. So I sort of made you unconscious." Sango said.

"Sorry. I seriously thought it was you. Can you forgive me?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I can. But you should apologize to Ayame. She looks kinda..... paranoid." Sango said pointing to Ayame, who keeps turning around, to watch her back, I mean her butt.

"Yeah, I think I should." Miroku said and sat up. He gave Sango a long kiss on her lips. It was the longest she's ever been in. He pulled away, and stood up. He gave a helpful hand to her. She grabbed it and stood up.

Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha went down the hall, he saw Kagome.

"Kagome! What's up?" Inuyasha said running toward her.

"Nothing, you?" Kagome said with a smile.

"Nothing, come on Mrs. Okino brought pizza, when you guys were practicing she went and got them." Inuyasha said, and put his arm around her. Kagome blushed. Inuyasha looked at her. Her bangs were stuck to her slightly sweating forehead. Then he looked at her pinkish cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" Inuyasha said, with a grin.

"Huh? I'm not blushing." Kagome said, and tried to turn away.

"Yes you are." Inuyasha said putting his hand on her cheek. "Your cheek is super hot."

"COME ON PEOPLE!!!!! YOUR TAKING FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! MRS. OKINO SAID WE COULDN'T EAT ANYTHING UNTIL EVERYONE IS IN HERE!!!!" Ayame yelled. When they got close enough, she could see Inuyasha's arm around her. She let out a small grin. "Are you guys a couple now?"

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha said, raising his arm off Kagome's shoulders.

"Nothing. Hurry!" Ayame answered.

They went inside the classroom. It was set up like a party was planned, like there were plates, cups, pizza, napkins, and cokes.

"Man. Did Mrs. Okino plan this without anyone knowing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who knows. Let's eat." Miroku said and walked toward the table, with Sango at his side.

Sorry it took me so long to update, it's just because school is taking my personal life away from me. Anyways, please review. Tell me anything you want to happen, and what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Wait for the next chapter, just a little time alone. Bye!


	3. To All the Readers Of Route 66

I really hoped this wouldn't happen, but I am going to shut this story down. The only way you can stop me is by emailing me and only emailing me, telling to keep going, there has to be 10, and a limit to 2 per person. Sorry it had to happen this way. Personally, I will write back to your email, with chapter 4, if you email me. I'm not gonna show my email here, because then people go crazy, and start emailing me 24/7.

It if helps anyone, I wrote a song that's in Miroku's POV, toward Sango, you can read it on my profile. Along with that wonderful song, there is my email, and a few small facts about the writer you've been reading stories from.

A good side to the story's canceling is there is going to be a new story. I'm not sure what it's going to be called but it's another MS story.

Ok people, I'm confused about some things on and they are:

What does AU mean?

What does Ocness mean?

I know this has nothing to do with this but, who, likes my stories?????

Ok that's all I have to ask or say. Go to my profile and get my email. You guys have to email me, because if you review it'll take 24 hours to get to me, and this is gonna be cancelled on Monday, September the 20th.

People I love you! Jk. But I do care about your opinion. So please express it in your emails. I really enjoyed writing this, but it's not doing as well as my other story, Unknown Feelings Until Now. And I know that it's bad to compare, but it's doing really well. On this, I have a total of 8 reviews, and Unknown Love Until Now, a total score of 30. That's 3 times as much as Route 66. And that's bad. So please if you want this to go on, email me! Don't forget to email, not review.

BYE PEOPLE! RREMEBER TO FLOSS AFTER EACH MEAL, EVEN AT SCHOOL!!! (Hehehe!!!)

No really, listen to me, I know. I know everything. I know what you're doing right at this moment. You're reading this, and wasting your time slowly.

Just kidding people. You're not wasting your time, you're being informed of something really important to me. Please just follow all these rule thingy's and you'll get on my good side. And that's good. People I wanted you to know that all this is really important to me. And I'm not the creepy type, and care about your opinion. So I'll spare you and let go of you.

Adios!


End file.
